Rayven Stinger
}}The Rayven Stinger (known as the Rayven CS-12 on the blaster) is a 2013 N-Strike Elite blaster that comes with a 12-Dart Clip, and twelve uniquely-colored Elite Darts. It is a flywheel-powered blaster, requiring 4 AA batteries to operate. This version of the Rayven is a derivative from the original, this time utilizing a 12-Dart Clip instead of a normal 18-Dart Clip utilizing Firefly Tech technology. The Rayven also uses yellow colored plastic, similar to older N-Strike blasters despite being in the N-Strike Elite line. The Rayven, though being a flywheel-powered blaster, is very quiet by most flywheel standards. It was initially discovered in mid 2013, and was not announced by Hasbro, but managed to sneak its way into stores. The blaster has a tactical rail on the top, one on the right-hand side and is compatible with Barrel extensions. It cost 19.99 USD when first introduced, and got positive reviews when first released. Description The Rayven Stinger is a bullpup-style blaster that was introduced in 2013. It has a yellow body, and a black pistol grip. It has two orange triggers, a firing trigger and an acceleration trigger. The firing trigger operates a dart pusher in the rear. The pistol grip is connected to a green handle which leads to the rear of the blaster, which is where all the mechanisms are. An orange jam door is at the rear of the blaster, and is of the "flip-up" type, similar to the Recon CS-6, Retaliator and Stryfe jam doors. A black buttplate is seen at the very rear of the blaster, where two sling mounts can be seen. The blaster has a yellow carrying handle. An orange clip release button is seen behind the clip insertion area. Internals The internals of the Rayven Stinger are a little bit sub-standard for a blaster with flywheels, as the Rayven is of the bullpup type. It has a firing trigger, acceleration trigger, barrel, electrical wires, pistons, two vertical flywheels and a dart pusher. Position in Theme The Rayven Stinger could act as a light assault rifle or submachine gun in the line, due to its ability to use multiple types of clips and drums. As the flywheels seem to increase the blaster's accuracy, it could be used as a poor man's sniper rifle, but is not recommended as the flywheels can possibly give away one's position. It is extremely good for night fights, as it has a clip which can charge up glow darts, which can help increase the intensity of night fights due to glowing darts flying everywhere. Blaster Co-relation The Rayven Stinger is the successor to the original blaster, and possibly a predecessor to the Crossbolt. It is a cousin blaster to its normal N-Strike Elite counterpart. Faults Like all other blasters, the Rayven Stinger has faults. The main fault is that it uses batteries, so there is no manual way of priming the blaster, so it is virtually useless without the use of batteries. It is also known to be slightly louder than the original Rayven. How to fire Category:Blasters introduced in 2013 Category:Nerf blasters Category:Blasters that fire up to 70-79 feet Category:N-Strike Elite Category:Sam's Club Exclusives